By Choices Of Fate
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: He was not dying, his blood was not spilling, his brothers miko was not touching him. He could not be dying he was the last of his kind, save Inuyasha. No he was not dying, or was he not dying because he was already dead?
1. Sesshomarus Blood

He was not dying, he was not loosing blood, he was not trying to keep from breathing his last breath, was he? He could not die, not like this, not now. He still had many things he had to do, he had yet to gain the power he seeked. Yet, what power did he seek, he was feared by everyone and had more wisdom than most. He had neglect his lands in search of this power. He did not care about the other lords or gaining more lands, nor did he care about courts. His father had protected the west and the people in it, human and demon. But his father cared little of the way of the courts. He was not dying, no, he could not die.

He was the last of his kind, last of his name, save Inuyasha. Inuyasha, he did not want to think of him, not now, yet his feet were walking in that direction. He could not be dying, the blood coming from him was not running in son's veins. He had no son's. He had not wanted to mate, he was going to live as long as he could before he 'had' to take a mate. He never thought he would be dying.

No he is not dying. He was still young, a mere 2,000 years old. His father was 7,000 when he died and he was still 'young'. He never thought he would die this soon, no one should be able to spill his blood as it was spilling now, not now anyway. He had at one time thought about gracing a woman's womb with his child without mating, but he had honor and pure blood running in him.

He was the last of his kind, save Inuyasha, but to him Inuyasha did not count. He could not die without fist having a son, or many sons, or a daughter, whatever.

His blood was not spilling from his body, he was not becoming weak. How was it that his half breed brother did not smell his blood? Was the rain washing the scent away? To him it was making it stronger.

He reached a tree and held against it.

He heard a gasp then a yell "Inuyasha!"

The miko had seen him, she had been kneeling trying to gather stuff to get from the storm, the rain. As soon as she had seen him she dropped everything and yelled his bothers name. She sprang from her knees and ran to him. She placed on hand on his arm and the other on his chest. The one on his chest was soon covered in blood.

"Back away miko" He said through clinched teeth.

"Inuyasha! do something!" She yelled

"Why should I!?" He yelled back, everyone was just standing in the rain. Everyone seemed shock, well everyone other then his brother.

"He's your brother!" Kagome yelled as if was going to make a difference. Sesshomaru looked at the group, the slayer and monk look scared and the fox kit shivered in fear. Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Mi...ko" he said her name cutting it in half as he fell to the ground. She went with him, to her knees, both her hands on his chest. The rain drops fell on his face but his face was becoming numb, her warm hands on his chest were feeling lighter. All he could make out was her voice, screaming his name, over and over and over.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed it over and over, in till it faded.

He was not laying there in rain, he was not loosing all his blood, his brothers miko was not touch him, he was not dying.

Or was it that he was not dying, because he was already dead?


	2. A Demons Body

A grunt, was that him? He grunted again, he could hear it, but was it him? He did it again and felt it in his chest. He then heard a noise,

_drip_

What was that noise?

_drip_

It was water,

_drip_

It was still raining, he then felt something cold on his head, what was that? He could not open his eyes or move. Was he dead?

He heard a sigh, a sigh? Then it hit him, the last thing he felt, the last person he heard,

"Mi..ko" He said her name, again cutting it in half.

"Sesshomaru" She said rather excited,

"I am dead" He stated.

"What? no" She replied, though he was not looking for a answer. He could feel her leaning over him. What was the cold thing on his head?

_drip_

Was it still raining outside?

"How long" He asked, still unable to open his eyes or move,

"What, how long?"

There was a pause "Oh, 3 days" She said getting what he was asking.

He was coming back to earth, he could smell the slayer and monk, near by, but not to close, the kit to. One person he did not smell was his brother. He grunted.

"Try not to move" He heard her say, how was it that he still had blood in his veins? Then he smelt worry. Was she worried or was that coming from him? No, it was her, what was she worried about. She was always to kind, it was going to get her killed one day.

The cold thing moved away from his head and then a moment later he felt it on his bare chest. Wait, bare chest. He then moved his arm, grabbing her wrist, even thought he had yet to open his eyes. He felt her freeze, she was leaning over him. He opened eyes to her black hair covering the right side of his face. Her face was close for him to see clear, she was pale and at that moment, attractive. He eyes were set on his, as he tried to focus.

She was alone, why?

"My brother"

Her eyes went from worried, to sad, and hurt.

"He left" She whispered, her arm going limp in his hand. Her eyes were still open yet they were not looking at him anymore. "He got mad, Kikyo showed up" There was a pause "She smelt your blood, I begged for him to help you and he got angry"

She stopped, he did not push her for more, thought he was listening to every word.

"She called me a risk and said that I was foolish in helping you, Inuyasha asked what was wrong with me, he left, with her"

He could tell that was the end of what she was saying.

_drip_

Where were they? That damn dripping was getting on his nerves.

"We are in a cave" It was as if she read his mind,

"Kouga must have ran into Kikyo and Inuyasha, he came quick, he was who helped me with you"

She was still not looking at him, her eyes were set on his chest, yet he knew she was not looking at it, it was like she was playing everything back in her head with her eyes opened instead of closed. He noticed he was still holding her wrist, it was as if he had lost movement again.

"Sango and Miroku were to scared to touch you" She gave a short laugh "The great Lord Sesshomaru was not dying" She said blank,

That's what he thought as well,

"Before I knew it, Kouga was handing me a cup...with his blood in it"

She then looked at him again, her eyes were still glazed "He said you were as good as dead and that at this point you would need blood, demon blood, or blood that held power"

He still let her talk,

"He said if you came to, not to tell you, you would get mad, but he gave me alittle of his blood for you to drink, he told me you would need more"

It was true, at a point, a near death by thread point, a dying demon would need blood, and he had lost much of his. It was bad because he had many open cuts and his body was having a hard time healing them all and keeping him awake and walking and breathing.

"Are you weak?" She asked leaning back, he let go of her wrist,

"Never" He said quite,

She smirked half ass and then the smirk was gone "I meant your body"

"It is hard to move" It was almost impossible, his body did not have enough blood in it. He watched as she put her hair up in a high pony tail. He could not recalled ever seeing her hair up. He then noticed her grab a knife, what was she planning?

"You plan on killing me?"

"What! No" She placed the knife at the palm of her other hand and he then understood,

"Miko" his voice was dark and demanding.

"What?" She looked at him but still held the blade up to her, she asked him 'what' as if she was a innocent child.

"Do not" He told her, what was she thinking, she could kill herself that way, damn human body.

Kagome pulled the knife away "You need blood"

"Not your blood"

"Cause I'm human? I'm still a miko you know"

"Not what I meant" He said cold, in fact her being human had not crossed his mind.

"There is no other demons around, and I doubt any of them would be willing to give you their blood"

He looked to the cave entrance, yep still raining. Where had the slayer and monk gone?

"The monk and slayer?"

"They decided to travel back to Kaede's in search of help, even in this storm"

Why was that? They feared him did they not?

"They do not fear me?" His tone blank,

"You? you dying fears everyone"

He gave her a odd look,

"You always speak of how you will not die so easy, and we all know the power you hold, and to see you dying is scary"

She had yet to ask him who did it, not like he would tell her, yes he would.

_drip_


	3. One In The Same

_drip _

_That was driving_him crazy and Kagome most have known it, that or it was driving her crazy to because she looked away "It been raining for 3 days"

When Kagome looked back Sesshomaru was again asleep, his body was weak, Kouga's blood was not enough and Kouga had warned her so. Kagome looked back down at her hand and then at the knife, she sighed. Kagome closed her eyes, called forth her powers and then cut her hand. Once the blood came to the surface she opened Sesshomaru's mouth and let it drip. She sighed because she knew he was going to be angry at her for this. It was not a lot of blood, just enough to wet his mouth, but with her powers in it, it would help heal him. His body was to weak for his demon to fight her power so she knew it would help. Had he be awake he could just hold his demon back, but lucky for her not only was he out, but to weak for his demon to fight.

* * *

_drip_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that it was still raining. Even thought they were deep in the cave he knew it was now night time. Sesshomaru looked for her and found her sitting against the wall with her knees up and her arms on top of them, her head on top of her arms. As he looked at her he noticed her bandaged hand. She had done it, even thought he had told her not to. Sesshomaru tried to move again, but was yet able to sit up. He now could move his legs and arms. Sesshomaru looked up,

"Is it that I know not my own limit?" He asked himself,

Kagome must not have been in a deep sleep because when he spoke she woke up and looked at him. He felt her eyes on him and he looked back at her.

"Your able to move" She stated as she stood up and walked closer to him. Kagome knelt down and place a piece of cloth in the water and then placed it back on his chest. He watched her face, not her movement. "I have to keep the blood off"

Blood, he then smelt it, her blood. Kagome moved the cloth back in the water and Sesshomaru once again grabbed her hand, her cut hand. "Miko" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm helping you arn't I!" She said in her defense as she took her hand away.

"Miko, I do not need your blood" He turned to look up again,

"Well, good to know your not a vampire" Kagome said under her breath, but he heard,

"Am I not?"

Kagome leaned back "You say that like vampires are real!"

"Are they not?" He asked looking back at her,

"Er, in my time they are just myths, legends, figures used for story's"

"Are demons not viewed the same way miko, in your time"

Kagome blinked, yes that was true,

Kagome placed her hands on her hips "Are you saying they are real"

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes "Miko, how do you think the thought of a vampire came to be?"

"Uh, someones imagination?"

He looked at her "With all that you have seen here miko" He didn't really ask more than he stated, making her think.

"So, vampires, are, real?"

"I know not what humans of your time believe of vampires miko, so I do not know"

He didn't know why he was talking so much,

"Well, they suck blood turning a human into a vampire, um, oh they cant come out into the light and they are afraid of crosses and garlic" Kagome was thinking back trying to remember all the myth's.

"Miko, demons and vampires are one in the same"

Kagome blinked "So your a vampire now?" She was being sarcastic.

"I assume you humans are to blame for your misconception"

"So your a vampire?" She again asked,

"No I am demon, a demon who happens to drink blood if needed"

"So your not a vampire"

She was becoming annoying,

"Tell me miko, if a demon walked into a human village at night and drank their blood, and that said human had a infection from the bite, what do you think your humans would call that?"

Kagome knew what he was getting at " I guess in my time we would call that a vampire" Kagome became quite for a moment "So demons are vampires, sort of" She was talking to herself, Sesshomaru deiced to humor her.

"I can tell you Miko that this Sesshomaru is not afraid of crosses or garlic, nor do a fear the daylight"


	4. News To Him

He had too be feeling better, he walking talking, and making light humor, well to her he was, he was just stating facts. They sat in silence as she washed the blood away. He looked off and sighed in deep and let out fast, why on earth was she helping him? Stupid, she always over cared for people.

"I tried to kill you once"

"Once" She repeated not looking at him,

"I failed"

"You did"

He looked down at her "Why care miko"

She looked up at him "You also saved me a few times"

"Only because you happened to be in the right place at the right time and you know it"

"Cant let a girl dream can you" She joked,

"You dream of me saving you?" He asked confused,

She blushed "It was kidding Sesshomaru, a joke?"

He looked away "Why not let the world be free of me, if they fear me as you say"

She really didn't know, the moment she saw him bleeding to death her skin crawled and her heart jumped "I just, reacted, I saw you, my skin crawled and my heart jumped"

She put the cloth back in water and he looked down at her again "I guess, I guess I care about you" Her heat raced, he could tell she was having a hard time with this "You care too much about everyone miko"

She snapped her head up "It's not that, Sesshomaru Iv known you for what, 4 years, your, you, you have been in my life, and while I don't see you everyday and we don't always get along, I think, I think I would be sad to see you go, Id miss you"

She would miss him?! This girl was crazy.

It went silent again, save the rain. He found after a while he didn't like the silence believe it or not "There is nothing your friends can do, you already have the answer"

"I know, I told them that if Kaede said the same thing as Kouga to just stay there, that I would come after the storm"

"You plan to stay with me"

She looked up "Your ungrateful you know that, but I knew you would be, yes I am going to stay, no need to waste my effort now is there" She slightly snapped at him.

He laid back "Do as you please"

She shook her head "Your brother hates me now"

"Does it bother you"

Odd enough, no "No, right now he is probably laying with her, and I, I don't really care, I'm tired of trying with him"

"You should sleep well knowing he can not sire a child with her"

"Sesshomaru, didn't you know?"

He looked at her,

"Kikyo is human now, she's not dead anymore"

He sat up "Explain"

"When we kill Naraku, when her arrow hit the jewel, it saved her, she was its protector after all, she did her job, she is ageless, she will forever be the jewels vassal"

"And what of you"

She shrugged her shoulders "I am part of her, or was, so it effected me as well, I cant go come, but it seems I wont be able to stay here, now that he chose her"

"Are you also ageless?"

She smiled "Iv known that for a while, do you recall the princess, the one who wanted me because time did not effect me?"

He did recall that,

"It was then, she told me, I'll never die"

He laid back down "Never say never"

She shook her head,

"Miko"

"Hm"

"I need to leave this place"

"When you can walk, you can leave, why are you always in such a rush"

"There is something I must do"

"I know, you're the king of all things"

"That is not what I meant, will you aid me or not"

"What do you need" She sat on her knees next to him,

"Blood" The lighting hit at perfect timing,

She sighed and held out her arm "Well then Sesshomaru-sama, it looks like I am your only choice"

Their eyes met in a hash soul-searching moment, and he pulled up and took her wrist and looked at it "Your wrist is a waste of blood" He pushed it down, he looked up at her and she followed his eyes to her neck, it made her lose her breath, but she understood and nodded slowly.

His hand brushed her hair back, and as he did so she closed her eyes a his touch "Are you afraid"

"Not of what your about to do"

She could feel him lean closer to her "Are you sure about this miko"

"Mmmhmm" She wished he would just do it already!

"Your heart is racing, I can feel it"

"You have never touched me like this before" She whispered "If you where anyone else, I would think this was romantic"

He snorted air out of his nose and though she could not see it, he held a slight smirk, but then his lips brushed her neck "This will hurt, but you neck will give me the most blood"

She swallowed hard "K"

He kissed her neck and sent goosebumps down her arms, then he bit down.

Blood rushed into his mouth and it was warm, and he could feel her calming power, her blood would not only heal him but save him. He would not drink much, it would kill her and this was different from a mating mark, he was not giving her power. Her hands went to his arms as soon as he bit down and at first she hissed, but then as she slowed and as his lips moved against her neck, she moaned, and he found it a pleasing sound indeed, in fact, if he were a lessor demon, he would lay her down and take more than she had offered to give.


End file.
